


Your love will heal me

by crazypooch



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Beating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Prison, Rape, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypooch/pseuds/crazypooch
Summary: After beating Kasim, Aaron went to prison where he went through massive trauma. Luckily Robert will always be by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little over two years after Aaron was released from prison. This is quite angsty and contains graphic description of violence and rape.

”I think you’ll love what I’m about to do next” 

He wince at the words coming out from the other man’s mouth. He can feel his warm breath in his neck and he feels the tears building up. He can’t say a word, he’s frozen. His body is in agonizing pain after the beating. He can’t move. The panic is rising. He feels the other man’s hands move down his sore, broken body. He wishes he was dead. 

The man’s hands are now on his hips, pulling his trouser down. He gets flash backs, he can’t breathe, he knows what’s going to happen next. He tries to move, but it is too painful and his body is heavy and weak. He opens his mouth but he can’t make a sound. The man is laughing and moving his hands all over him. He feels sick.

\----

He hadn’t had a chance. The other man was bigger, stronger. The first blow had taken him completely by surprise. He had fallen back, hitting his head on the something. Stars had started spinning in front of him and he had felt blood at the back of his head. A few seconds later he had been dragged back up and before he had had a chance to react, the man had hit him in the stomach. The pain had made him fall back down and the man had started kicking him. He had heard his ribs cracking, the sharp pain had taken his breath away. The man had kicked him everywhere. He had tried to protect his head with his arms but he hadn’t needed to; ”I want you to be conscious, don't want you to miss out on all the fun!” the man had said, before he had broken his right leg by jumping on hit. The pain in his leg made him speechless, he had felt his mouth being open but no sound had escaped. A couple of seconds later he had been pulled up again before being thrown towards a wall. He had not been able to fight back. The man had laughed at him and dragged him across the floor to the spot where he was now lying. 

\----

The man pull out of him. He wish he could at least pass out. The pain is getting too much. He feels dirty, disgusting. He wants to throw up. He sees the man pulling his own trousers up. He sees him smiling at him.

"I know you loved it, you filthy gay whore"

The man crouches down next to him. He turns him around. The man starts touching him again. Every single touch makes him feel sick, makes him full of hatred. He wants to kill him. He wants to kill himself. 

The man moves his hands down towards his crotch. He can now feel his hands on his dick. 

"Show me how much you love this, you disgusting little poofter!"

He feels the man's spit hitting his face. Then, he feels his mouth around his dick sliding up and down, sucking. He can't do anything but hope that the ending would be near. He wish he was dead. 

Slowly he can feel his own body reacting. The man looks at him, smirking, while continuing sucking. He hates himself, he hates his body for reacting. He hates how the man keeps his eyes on him, hates how pleased he's looking. The man releases his dick and licks his own lips. "I knew you would enjoy it you cunt." 

 

 

Suddenly he can hear a voice calling his name in the distance and he feels the pain slowly subsiding. He can move his body again. He hits out with his arms and kicks with his legs as hard as he can. He open his eyes, realizes he was having a nightmare again. He jumps up and notices his in his and Robert's room. Robert is lying on the floor, he must have pushed and hurt him. He feels dirty and rushes out, he can hear Robert calling his name. 

He runs in to the bathroom, he needs to get cleaned, he has not got time to lock the door. He is breathing heavily and feels dizzy. He jumps under the shower and starts scrubbing his skin violently. The water is so hot it burns and it, together with the scrubbing, turns his skin red. He feels his eyes watering and salty tears running down his cheeks. It has been two years since what happened and he still have nightmares about it and he hates it. He hates everything; himself, what happened, everything. He scrubs harder. 

All of a sudden Robert is there. He takes the brush from his, puts it on the floor and pulls him in to his arms. He can feel Robert stretching his arm behind him turning the temperature of the water down so it doesn't burn anymore. Then he feels one of Robert's hands starting moving gently up and down his back. The other one moves to stay on his neck. He feels like he is holding on to Robert like he would die if he let go. 

They stay like that for what feels like forever. Then, he pulls back a bit to look at Robert. A bruise is forming around his right eye. He feels terrible.

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

"But I hurt you" He bites his lip.

"Not intentionally" Robert smiles a gentle smile at him. 

"But you just tried to wake me up. I'm sorry" He feels tears forming again.

"I'll be fine. And so will you" Robert kisses him gently and then turns to turn the shower off. 

"I'll get us our bathrobes. I'll be right back. You're gonna be alright." Robert kisses him again before hurrying back to their room.

He starts shivering but before he know it Robert is back and he starts removing his clothes. Robert helps him get the robe on before undressing himself. Robert's arms are around his shoulders when they walk back to their bedroom. Robert guides him back to their bed and kisses him on the forehead. "I'll make you some cocoa. I'll be quick"

He can hear Liv and Robert talking outside. He can hear Robert reassuring Liv and telling her to go back to sleep. Then he hears footsteps going downstairs and Liv's door closing. He notices he is still shaking and his heart his beating fast. He starts breathing slowly in and out. 

A couple of minutes later Robert returns and sits down next to him on the bed handing him his mug. 

"The nightmare was about what happened in prison, right?"

He nods slowly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" His voice is weak.

"You do know you can talk about it with me if you want and whenever you want. I'll be here." 

He nods again. Robert's hand is making circles on his back and he feels himself slowly calming down. He finishes the cocoa and Robert takes the mug from his hands, putting it on the bedside table. They crawl back under the duvet and move to face each other, lying so close their noses are touching. They hold each others hands and stare into each others eyes. 

"I love you, you know and you're the strongest person I've ever met"

"I love you too" 

He gives Robert a weak smile and they share a tender kiss before going back to sleep.


End file.
